


Достойнейший из Одинсонов

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Локи сумел поднять Мьёлнир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достойнейший из Одинсонов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avengers One String Fest

\- Проклятие Извечной Тьмы обрушилось на Асгард. Тор могучий пал, - таковы были слова, которыми был разбужен Локи на Острове Молчания.  
\- Что вам нужно? - сипло сказал Локи, глядя в небо. Там зиял пролом, будто небо было стеклянным. На самом краю пролома стояли асы и ваны: Сиф, за ней Хёд, рядом с ним Видар, а дальше - другие, чьи лица и имена заволакивало беспамятьем, словно холодным дымом пожарища.  
\- Ты сын короля. Защити наш мир.  
\- Я... Я? Вы пришли ко мне? Сейчас? После всего?

Локи смеялся, и от его смеха по куполу неба разбегались трещины. В них проглядывала беззвёздная чернота.

\- Какова ваша цена? - спросил он, отсмеявшись. - Что вы дадите мне за то, чтобы я защитил вас?  
Сиф покачала головой.  
\- Я вам говорила. Он не достоин.  
\- И всё же вы здесь. И вам нужен Локи. Прекрасно. Говорите, я принц? Мой брат погиб? Где король, мой отец?  
\- Кровь его напитала землю, копьё его сломано и колесница разбита. Всеотец подарил нам передышку, но не победу.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы теперь за вас заступился Владыка Лжи? Изгнанник? Не слышу ответа!  
\- Ты тот, на кого вся надежда Девяти Миров. Бирна-медведица, вёльва, назвала твоё имя. Так начертано в огне, воде и камне.

Бирна. Вёльва, пророчица. Имя в огне, воде и камне.

\- Склонитесь передо мной, - потребовал Локи. - Раз так, я требую п-почестей.  
И увидел, как давние мечты становятся реальностью. Как могучие воители Асгарда, израненные, но всё ещё гордые и сильные, преклоняют колено перед ним.

\- Битва ждёт нас, - сказала наконец Сиф.  
\- Оружие, - одними губами произнёс Локи. - Моё оружие.  
\- Мьёлнир ждёт тебя.

Молот пел в руке, молот рвался в бой, крушил бессчётные щупальца и панцири порождений тьмы, проламывал её дотоле несокрушимые стены. Молот летел, расшвыривая врагов, и возвращался точно в руку Локи, ложился рукоятью в ладонь. Молот вихрем свистел над безжизненными равнинами, отзывался издалека ворчанием грозовых туч и блеском молний, улетая к дальним горам, к мрачному небу, а потом обрушивался оттуда гневом Асгарда, яростным кличем, готовностью стоять насмерть, вкусить мёда победы и отомстить за своих павших.

А потом всё закончилось.  
  
\- Проклятие пало, - сказал Хеймдалль буднично, будто не он только что выбрался из-под груды мёртвых тел, будто не его доспехи были измяты, а лицо окровавлено.  
Локи сам не знал, чего он ожидал. Пения труб? Сияния, нисходящего с высоты? Радости в глазах своих воинов, а не только бесконечной усталости и скорби потерь?  
  
Но он ведь победил? Защитил свой мир? Разрушил проклятие?  
  
\- Я владыка Асгарда! Я достойнейший из Одинсонов! Кто оспорит моё право на престол?  
Мьёлнир, воздетый к небесам, внезапно стал невыносимо тяжёл. Мгновение Локи ещё боролся с ним, силясь удержать, а потом молот рухнул, уйдя в землю наполовину.  
\- Ты храбро сражался, - услышал Локи, ещё не веря, ещё не понимая. - Твоё изгнание окончено. Но ты не наш король.  
Где-то далеко над горами блеснула молния и глухо проворчал гром.


End file.
